


Decanter

by MxSalad



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Sultanah, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSalad/pseuds/MxSalad
Summary: Sultanah, Heather, and Raven spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Heather/Raven, Sultanah/Heather, Sultanah/Raven
Kudos: 8





	Decanter

**Author's Note:**

> Sultanah is a trans woman. I didn't give her a name because I wanted her to be vaguely generic so it could be anyone's regent.

The sun burned the courtyards and gardens of the Imperial Parliament. Anyone who could sought shelter within the cool shadows of the palace's smooth stone walls.  
The sultanah was one such person, blotting at the sweat that dripped down her neck and slid between her breasts.  
She huffed irritably at the stacks of letters, requests, and proclamations that required her approval.  
"What a wretched day to be in here," she grumbled. Her study, while just as elegant as the rest of the palace, was on an upper floor, and the windows not large enough to allow an adequate breeze through the stifling room.  
She adjusted the inkwell and began to scrawl across parchment once more. Her hair and gown weighed heavy in the summer heat. A cool drop of sweat rolled down her spine, but only resulted in a shudder, and no relief.  
The sultanah pushed herself away from her desk. She couldn't tolerate it any longer. Tossing the quill aside, she gathered her skirts and strode out the door, down the tower steps, and across the pavilion to the harem palace.  
The wide arches of the consort living spaces allowed air to flow easily through the structure. Despite the heat rising off the sun-baked bricks, the sultanah already felt lighter. Giggles and chatter floated through the halls from the main foyer of the harem palace, lifting the stress off her shoulders as it grew closer.  
"Welcome home Sultanah!"  
She sighed with relief at the sound of her lovers calling out to her.  
First of anyone to reach her was Alessa's cat, rubbing against her leg before darting off as Heather swept up next. Cupping a hand over her mouth and leaning close, she whispered the latest secret of the day: "Raven has missed you most dearly, Sultanah."  
"Is that so?" The sultanah's gaze ran across the many women and men within the foyer, gracefully lounging, relaxing, or plying their trade. She met the eyes of Raven, dark and focused. The huntress sat upright, lips curved in a slight smirk, and her usual leather jerkin already laid aside.  
Heather giggled, her blonde hair tickling the Sultanah's neck. "She said we should have tea together. The three of us!"  
Sultanah raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't like tea. Or have you changed your tastes suddenly?"  
Heather held a finger to her lips with a devilish smile. The Nordic secret-keeper then darted away.  
Raven stood and met Sultanah half-way in following Heather. The redhead caught Sultanah's arm with her own, tightly linking their elbows.  
"You returned early," Raven stated.  
"I was bored of work," Sultanah shrugged. "Do you not want me home early?"  
"It alters the hunt, but it is not unwelcome." Raven's dark eyes glimmered as she guided them not to a tea room, but to her own personal quarters.  
Sultanah had been in Raven's room a few times, but they primarily spent time together in the royal quarters. Animal pelts, horns, and various other trophies decorated the huntress's room. Thick furs lined the bedding. Gifted necklaces hung by their chains from racks of antlers.  
Heather was already in the room, pouring cold drinks into cups.  
"I apologize if I ruined your plans...whatever those may be," Sultanah said, letting Raven direct her to sit on a bench beside a desk littered with tools, fangs, and claws.  
"You didn't ruin anything!" Heather said brightly, before covering her mouth, as if she had revealed something.  
A glance from Raven seemed to reassure the blonde, and she returned to the drinks.  
"Sultanah," Raven purred, sliding a hand over the heavy gown. "You must be warm. Let me help you."  
She found no reason to protest as Raven's calloused fingers worked their way down the buttons and laces holding Sultanah within her overdress. The red silk slipped away, revealing her chemise and underskirts. A deep sigh escaped her lips as cool air reached untouched skin.  
"Does that feel better?"  
"Much better, thank you," Sultanah answered, aware of how Raven's hands lingered on her bare shoulders.  
That lingering touch gradually turned into a massage. Raven's touch was much rougher than Teri's practiced, gentle hands, but the effect was similar. Knots, wound with tension, relaxed.  
Heather passed a porcelain cup to Sultanah. The sweet smell of the vigor potion wafts from the mysterious blue liquid.  
Sultanah raised an eyebrow, and Heather responded with a giggle.  
As the saccharine drink passed between her lips, Raven's hands slide over the Sultanah's shoulders and dip below the neckline of her chemise. The huntress massaged Sultanah's breasts, her calloused fingers passing over raised nipples, eliciting soft sighs of pleasure.  
Heather leaned forward and kissed Sultanah, her lips sharing the same sweet taste of the potion. The secret-keeper palmed at the rising arousal beneath Sultanah's petticoat. Another secret to keep: how quickly Sultanah melted for her lovers.  
It didn't take long for the remaining layers of clothing to be shed, and the women relocated to Raven's bed.  
"Sultanah," Raven purred, kissing at the regent's neck. "I want you to take Heather riding. Reward her for being a good assistant."  
"If she'll have me," Sultanah replied.  
Heather feigned offense, pressing a hand to her bare chest, breasts swaying. "I will always have you, Sultanah!"  
"Then lay down like a good girl," Raven said before pushing Heather into the mattress. Heather squeaked with surprise as Raven arranged her, spreading the blonde's legs to meet Sultanah's hard cock.  
Despite the many times they had made love before, Heather still blushed coyly, pink spreading from her cheeks down her neck to her pert breasts. A doe ready for capture, always enticing.  
Catching Sultanah's gaze, Raven pinched Heather's nipple, eliciting another squeal that devolved into a giggle. Raven leaned down and hushed her with a deep kiss. The huntress's lips only muffled the moan Heather made as Sultanah slid her cock into the Nord's slick cunt.  
A slow rhythm started. Each thrust matched a squeeze of a breast or swipe of a tongue across bare skin. Raven and Sultanah worked in tandem to undo Heather, her blonde hair splayed across the furs and blankets of the bed, skin flush and breath short.  
Heather caught Raven before another kiss and whispered in her ear.  
Raven responded with a devilish smile and straddled Heather's face, easing herself down until Heather's tongue could lap at the redhead's clit.  
Raven's dark eyes met Sultanah's. She fondled her own breasts, swaying her hips to match the tempo of the thrusts.  
"Show me how it's done, Sultanah. Make us both cum for you."  
No further encouragement was needed. Gripping Heather's hips, Sultanah thrust faster. Skin slapped against skin. Heather whimpered and moaned as her breasts bounced with the force of it, still muffled as she ate out Raven. The huntress tugged Sultanah in for passionate kisses, holding the regent in place by the back of her head, their breathing growing ragged as they keened and cried against each other's lips.  
Climax neared. Heather clenched around Sultanah's cock, before shuddering with a cry. Orgasm rocked through her, spreading like a ripple through her slim figure. Raven soon followed, bracing herself with one hand on the bed, the other still tangled in Sultanah's hair.  
Thrusting desperately into Heather's still clenching cunt, Sultanah briefly saw stars as she shot her load into the blonde, sinking into her to the hilt.  
The three lovers stayed that way for a moment, all shuddering, gasping, lost in the sensations.  
They detangled, sharing gentle kisses and soft words of praise.  
Raven reached across to the side table, grabbing the decanter full of potion.


End file.
